User talk:BizarroKing
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Forum:If a small thing had changed page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Obi-Have (Talk) 00:31, 12 February 2012 Robotica FYI we don't need Robotica pictures. There is a Robotica Wiki where those would be better suited. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Apologies I was unaware that we were not allowed to post Robotica pics--BizarroKing (talk) 23:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The Arena To help with your application to contribute to The Arena, I'd suggest getting your edit count up, and one of the best ways to do that would be to take on a project I left for someone else, who then never did it themselves. I've noticed a lot of pages abbreviate Sergeant Bash's name to Sgt. Bash (don't worry I'm not asking you to change any of your blog posts, not only is it not my place to but it wouldn't contribute to your count), so by changing them back to the full version you should get plenty of edits under your belt. snowdog140 07:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) *Thanks for the suggestion, gonna take a look around the pages now.--BizarroKing (talk) 19:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I've got another idea for a task you can use to build up your edit count. Madlooney6 has recently made all of the remaining Robot Wars: Extreme Destrcution (GBA) Competitor articles, but he's put the raw template data in instead of the more simple . If you want something to do, replace that big bit of raw template data (Basically everything except the image) with . [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed that you've been contributing quite regularly over the last few weeks, and your total mainspace/filespace edit count is up to 300, so you're well over halfway towards qualifying for the Arena. I feel confident that you will keep up your level of activity and reach the 500 quota very shortly, so I'd happy to give you early access to the Arena, with the condition that you keep contributing as much as you can, which I'm sure you will. Just let me know that you want to take up this offer and I'll add you to the exceptions list. Christophee (talk) 21:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you so much Christophee, I certainly do want to take you up on that offer and will do my best to continue contributing to this wiki anyway I possibly can!--BizarroKing (talk) 21:11, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I have added your name to the exceptions list on Robot Wars Wiki:Arena Forums so you are now free to take part in the Arena Forums. Congratulations and have fun! Christophee (talk) 21:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed that your only contributions in the last month or so have been in the Arena Forums competitions. I'm reminding you that your permission to take part there is conditional on you continuing to contribute regularly to the wiki. I'm not going to revoke the permission after a month of inactivity, but I am hoping you will get back to contributing as much as you can before long. Christophee (talk) 19:06, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes I do apologize for not contributing as much as I could, life got in the way for one. Is there anything that needs to be done around the wiki that I could do? I've also been trying to get back to my 7th Wars redone blog. BizarroKing (talk) 19:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't worry if you don't have time to contribute here. I don't want to take you away from more important things. If you want something to do, take a look at the Robot Wars Wiki:Job List. There are always things there that need to be done. Christophee (talk) 21:59, November 12, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Winter Trivia Quiz As you are a regular user of the wiki, I wish to inform you that the 2012 Winter edition of the Trivia Quiz to be held on chat will be on the 29th December at 3pm (British Time). Sorry for not giving you that much notice, but I've been busy with other commitments lately. If you need to refamiliarise yourself with the Quiz, just visit my blog here. Please contact me on my talk page to say if you can make it or not. Thanks and I hope you can make it. Datovidny (talk) 17:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Your top 10 best battles Hey BizzaroKing. As you may or may not know, I'm currently doing my own little private project for the Robot Wars wikia, which is the Top 10 best Robot Wars battles, according to the Wikia. I'd love as much contribution from members as possible, so if possible, I'd love to know which 10 battles are your all-time favourite. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 15:16, December 31, 2012 (UTC) *Off the top of my head these are my top 10 battles of Robot Wars. 10: Axe Awe vs Granny's Revenge (for the comedy!) 9: The first grand final 8: Dantomkia vs IG-88 7: Panic Attack vs Firestorm from Extreme 2 (the fight where Mr. Psycho was flipped) 6: Hypnodisc vs Robogeddon 5: Chaos 2 vs Firestorm (Series 3) 4: Wheely Big Cheese vs Awe Awe 3: Hypnodisc vs Splinter 2: Chaos 2 vs Big Cheese 1: Hypnodisc vs Bigger Brother I'm Back (sort of) Hey guys, sorry I haven't been around what with school and life getting in the way, but I may be returning very soon so keep your eyes peeled. is there anything that needs to be done around the forum I could try and lend a hand with? BizarroKing (talk) 04:29, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :I was wondering where you went. Forum:Ragnabot Heat E is the current event, you can be the tiebreaker between Tsunami and Bulldog Breed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:30, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Audited EW1 I really hate pestering people for votes, so I do this very reluctantly, but I am rather short ATM, especially on the rumble. CrashBash (talk) 16:43, September 30, 2018 (UTC)